


Wedding in the ICU

by writewithurheart



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, impromptu wedding, post Season 8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Canon Complaint. Mark and Lexie survive their injuries from the plane crash. They're meant to be and they're not about to let a little thing like physical injuries stand in their way. After all, they're meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party and I'm sure this has been done already, but here's my take on what could have happened. Thanks for reading and I really hope you like my fic.

**Wedding in the ICU**

They hadn’t wanted a big ceremony, not after barely surviving a disastrous plane crash, not after Lexie’s heart had stopped three times, and definitely not after Mark had spent almost four weeks in a coma. Lexie had barely left his side, had harangued any and every one until they brought her cot into Mark’s room.

Frankly, it was a miracle either of them were alive at all. They should have died of injuries sustained in the fall. 

So they weren’t waiting anymore.

Lexie twisted her braided hair back into a bun, pinning it in place. Then she smooths out her white dress. It’s a simple shift, not a fancy dress by any stretch of the imagination, but it doesn’t matter. She would get married in ratty clothes it that’s what it came to. She just drew the line at a hospital gown. There was no way she was getting married in something that didn’t close at the back.

“You look beautiful,” Meredith says. “Doesn’t she, Zo? Doesn’t Aunt Lexie look beautiful?”

Zola’s happy gurgle has Lexie moving. She holds her hands out for her niece, pulling her into her arms and bouncing her as she turns in a circle. “Hi, Zo! You’re just the prettiest.”

“She didn’t want to miss her aunt’s wedding. Even if it is at 2 a.m. on a Tuesday, in the ICU.” Meredith gives her a look, but Lexie can’t stop the smile.

“I can’t help it. We didn’t want to wait any longer.” She talks to Zola. Her little fingers wrap around Lexie’s as they sway around the room. She smiles happily.

“Trust me. I get it. Some things are just too important to wait.” She plays with her daughter’s hair, fluffing her curls. “Derek and I were married by post-it in case you forgot.”

Lexie rolls her eyes. “How could I? But Mark and I wanted to do this right.”

Meredith laughs. “Yeah. Okay. So does that mean you’re going to be Doctor Sloan?”

She pauses mid-bounce. That’s something she hasn’t decided yet, that they haven’t talked about. She’s been called Grey all her life, but Sloan? She doesn’t have a problem with that, doesn’t have a problem changing her name one way or the other. “Maybe.”

“They’re waiting for us,” Meredith whispers. She lifts Zola from Lexie’s arms and offers her an elbow. Lexie takes it so they can walk down the hall together. 

The hospital is quiet, or as quiet as it gets in the hospital. There are a couple nurses, a couple doctors. Visiting hours are long over, but there’s still a couple curious visitors watching as they walk down the hallway arm in arm.

April rushes up and pushes a bouquet of paper flowers into Lexie’s hands.

“Here.” She smiles happily at Lexie. “I just thought every bride deserves some flowers, but of course there’s no place open this late. So I made some with tongue depressors and paper. If I’d gotten a few more hours’ notice, I could have done better.”

Oddly touched, tears well in Lexie’s eyes at the gesture. She wouldn’t have expected her to care. April only found out because they were all desperately running around the hospital in search of a preacher. No doubt the story would be all around the hospital by the time nine am rolled around.

The legendary man whore Mark Sloan was getting married.

She’d be surprised if the nurses hadn’t spread the word to everyone already.

April falls into step on her other side. Each step takes a little more weight of Lexie’s heart. She’s doing this: marrying the man she loves. She is going to spend the rest of her life with a man who cares about her more than anything in the world, a man who loves deeply, a man who somehow became her whole world, against all odds.

The view when she rounds the corner takes her breath away.

The hall has been transformed. April went absolutely insane with the paper flowers. They sit in clumps around the nurses’ station where white sheets have been hung to create a private little altar. And Mark…

Mark’s standing…in a suit. An IV bag stands next to him and Derek stands close enough to catch him if he falls. But it’s the look in his eyes that really steals her breath away.

He looks at her as if she told the sun to shine, as if he couldn’t imagine another moment without her. It’s heady, exhilarating, and terrifying all at the same time. But she knows it’s the same way she looks at him. He’s here and he’s not going to walk away.

This is the light at the end of the tunnel. It’s there in his eyes.

The ceremony passes in a haze of happy smiles and overwhelming joy. Lexie’s on Cloud 9, floating on the love in Mark’s eyes and buoyed by the words leaving his lips.

She’s never been more thankful for her photographic memory. She knows she’s going to relive these moments over and over again until her dying day. They didn’t write vows, they said they wouldn’t so she’s surprised when Mark starts to speak.

“Alexandra Grey, you and I are meant to be, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that.”

It’s simple. To the point and it heralds back to that moment when he first found her in the wreckage of that death trap of a plane. 

“Meant to be,” she repeats, squeezing his hand.

“Do you have the rings?” the minister asks.

“No. This was all-“

“I’ve got them,” Derek interrupts, pulling a box out of the pocket of his lab coat.   

Lexie stares at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“I wasn’t going to let you get married without rings.” Derek grins, clapping Mark on the back as his friend takes the rings. “Plus, Mark already had them.”

“I was serious the first time I offered,” is Mark’s only explanation as he pulls out the smaller wedding band and slides it onto her ring finger.

Lexie beams, taking the other ring to slide onto his finger. She laces their fingers together, staring at the bands side by side. They glisten in the overhead lights, shiny and new. 

“You may kiss the bride.”

She’s too impatient for her own good. Lexie surges forward. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down to her level. Even while hurt, his arms band around her, pulling her flush against him. Mark Sloan invades her senses, erasing all thoughts of hospital lights and the sterile smell. This man, she can kiss _whenever_ she wants.

He tastes like the cherry Jello he must have had for dessert. He feels like home. She whimpers as he pulls away. His thumb strokes her cheek as his forehead rests against hers. “I love you, Little Grey.”

Yup. Definitely the happiest day of her life, Lexie decides as she whispers back. “I love you, Mark Sloan.”


End file.
